See You Soon
by missing in imagination
Summary: “Nobody said it would be easy, we’ve learned that already, but then again nobody figured we’d fall back in love all over again. And I was already head over heels.” NILEY


Hi everybody! Sorry it's been a while, I don't know why it has been, but it has. So this is a one-shot I have been working on for the past couple of days, just some out-of-the-blue thing with random ideas. Not my best but eh, it's niley and that's been beyond beautiful lately. Song lyric credits go to Coldplay.

This is dedicated to **jss2420** who is an astonishing friend and has been having a bit of a rough patch but I promise you, Jen, that times like these are only created to see how strong of a person you are. And you are stronger than you think! Did anybody else on the east coast besides us stay up till 4am during the night of the Dallas concert? I think not! :)

* * *

**I'll See You Soon  
"Nobody said it would be easy, we've learned that already, but then again nobody figured we'd fall back in love all over again. And I was already head over heels."** **NILEY**

_So you lost your trust,  
And you never should have,  
And you never should have,  
But don't break your back,  
If you ever see this,  
Don't answer that._

My fantasy. I want Nick to be here, I want the both of us to be able to say what we want, and to act how we feel. I want this normality to end and for my unconscious love to disappear. But that's too rash. I shouldn't be saying those things.

It was three am and my eyes were feeling heavy but I forced myself to function at this hour just because I knew he was on the other end of this eclectic connection waiting for me. The low light of the computer filtered around my head in little spots of soft yellow and white and my body slumped forward with my palms supporting my chin. So this was how our in-the-process-of-being-restored relationship was going to work for the next few months, while I was in Savannah and he was racing across the map from city to city. Nobody said it would be easy, we've learned that already, but then again nobody figured we'd fall back in love all over again. And I was already head over heels.

My eyes flickered open like a camera lens when his face appeared and just like that, we were face to face as if all those miles that were keeping us apart faded into thin air. It was dark on his side and I realized that he was arranging himself in his bunk bed of the tour bus, his heart in a rush probably still settling down. I watched silently and with a smile as he slipped beneath the sheets and propped himself up, placing his laptop on his lap with a giant sigh.

"Hey Miles," he spoke with a small, shy smile creeping onto his face and I knew he saw me pure and true. Sometimes we just needed to see each other to remind ourselves that we wanted each other, and it gave me that little twang in my heart to know that.

"How was the show?" I asked; our usual start of nightly- early morning- conversations.

"Awesome," he responded with a daydream grin and I felt so proud of him. Knowing that his music and our careers, however, had to take a step of importance before our relationship was just another obstacle- just another thing we had to overcome. He continued, "How was your day?"

"We filmed a new scene today but it was really cool, cause all these fans came to the set today," I replied and continued because I _always_ had something more to say, "And I've been doing fine with my family visiting. Brandi's leaving tomorrow though.."

I knew what I wanted to say- that I miss him so much and that I wish we could be together right now for real, not just on some webchat. But I couldn't. There was something within me that held me back like a puppet on a string, a balloon stuck on a wire. And it has been made clear that Nick wouldn't say anything. _'I just never say anything, that's the key to life.'_

"So guess what arrived today," he said and my brain immediately whipped into full attention. I watched him through the fuzzy camera as he bent down to his side and picked up a paper bag, the crinkling sound of paper buzzing through the speakers. I watched intently as he pulled out what was hidden beneath the dim light showing me a small twinkle in his eyes that made me sure of what it was.

**He held it up and a light pink t-shirt unraveled from his fingertips. It was just like Nick's with the three illustrations on the front- lines, vines, and a thunderbolt beneath a cloud. The **_**storm**_**. I had expected this gift after telling him that I was in love with his shirt that he wore during rehearsals in Dallas. But when he flipped it to the back, I didn't see the genuine quote of the Jonas'- "Live like you're at the bottom, even when you're at the top."** **TEAM MILEY, is what I saw.**

I laughed with honest surprise, "That's ridiculous. Why on Earth would you put that?"

"Because it's true," he answered with a shrug as he folded the shirt beside him, "And so you know where I stand."

I smiled with more compassion than I could put into words. Although he had just dug up a part of our past that we had willingly buried deep, I loved that he could be open about it and maybe realize that he was wrong. Maybe I was too. He wouldn't admit it but little things like this, just a silly shirt, spoke more than we could.

_And oh, you lost your trust  
No, don't lose your trust_

The moon hung high in the sky, watching over the world and all that were ungraciously placed on it. The treetops glowed, hiding their black bottoms of no end, and swayed back in forth with the breeze. It was almost as if they were dancing. There wasn't one moment besides this when I wasn't gazing at Nick through the computer screen, listening to his voice and just pretending that I could feel him beside me. But when we both yawned at the exact same time, erupting laughs coming from the both of us, I knew it was time to say goodnight.

"It's nearly four am," he stated, "And I don't know about you, but I'm whooped."

"Same," I sighed and pushed my chair away from the desk, "Goodnight?"

I don't know why I said it as if it were a question. Maybe it was because I didn't want to stop talking to him, feeling like our love only breathed on today's technology and not on how far our hearts would go to find each other. Because tomorrow everything would just go back to the way it's _supposed_ to be- me filming my movie and Nick making girls swoon. But I don't like "supposed to be's" and Nick and I aren't about that. We break the rules, test the boundaries of everyone around us and I hated feeling like we were constricted again.

"Thanks for the shirt, by the way," I said quickly before we cut each other out of communication. It used to be a test to see who would sign off first, but now we take turns each night. Because if we didn't, we'd be up for hours, just staring at each other, hesitating to press that stupid button.

"I'll see you soon, I promise," he smiled and gave me a wink that sent me soaring.

"Soon?" I hoped so much.

"Like I said," it was his turn tonight and I eagerly eyed him for those last seconds, "I'll see you soon."

I stared blankly at the abruptly-black screen and a heavy sigh waved over my body in a bit of loneliness, optimism, and heart ache. I rose up from the desk chair and moved towards my bed, where my head delicately hit the pillow. My body felt like sleep was an order but my mind felt otherwise, always spinning and thinking about him and our future and all the uncertainty. I barely felt like I could sleep at all lately- it was as if it didn't come naturally anymore- but by looking out the window, past the trees, the ocean, the miles, I could see him sleeping soundly and that if I did too, we could be together in another place. Heaven.

_In a bullet proof vest  
With the windows all closed  
I'll be doing my best  
I'll see you soon  
In a telescope lens  
And when all you want is friends  
I'll see you soon_

I awoke the next day to the music of the birds and sea, and the sweet smell of awaiting hope. The first thing my eyes laid upon was _The Last Song_ script that was nearly falling off the end of my bed, folded over to today's scene. And that's when I realized that I needed to forget about my feelings and wishes for the day; they were meant for the night when we could escape to each other's voices but as for now, it was time for work. The moon and stars connected our separation but the glowing sun only made it clear that our relationship was in a tricky situation. And it was up to us to figure out how to deal with it.

Brandi left that afternoon to go back to Los Angeles, but left me with these words, "If he could do anything, you know he'd want to be with you. Just believe."

And so I did.

I believed through breakfast. I believed through hair & makeup. I believed through kissing Lucas in front of four cameras. I believed through the beating afternoon sun. I believed through the creeping sunset as I sat myself at the end of the dock with my feet dangling at the tip of the water, the same place where we had jet-skied a few weeks before, watching the orange fire fall down the horizon as the sky got darker and bluer.

When I heard footsteps schlepping across the dock I was afraid I'd turn around and find paparazzi or a few dozen fans. But when I did, an "oh my god" escaped my lips and I pushed myself off the ground and ran to him, his face in a lopsided smile and arms open wide, ready to catch me. I slowed to a stop and buried myself in him, in body and mind, and just let his strength get the best of me. I loved how he was holding me with meaning and _love_, and that it was his complete decision to come to me. It finally felt like this second time around- we were both going to try hard to make this work and wanted it equally.

Nick began laughing as he held me to look into my eyes, "You're going to kill me, Miley, I've missed you way too much."

I just squeezed him tighter, "You have no idea."

"But let's get out of here," he bent down to whisper in my ear, "If anybody sees me then we're both in trouble."

I nodded my head in understanding; he was always the one to be so careful about the public eye. Before he could turn us away I reached up to quickly place my lips on his cheek and we shared a twinkling gaze. He took my hand in his and I led him off to a spot where I knew we could be for just a private while. The sun was taking its plunge to the end of the Earth behind us and it wasn't long before it was replaced by the moon and a starless night.

_No, don't lose your trust_

For the past two nights the jet ski that I had pretty much bought as my own had been put beneath the deck of our house because of the supposed "hurricane" weather we were apparently going to be getting at nightfall. But so far the air was crisp and clear, with not a star in sight, as Nick and I laid on it in art-like form. His back was supported by the handlebars and I was resting against his middle, looking out at the rippling black waves. His arms fell around me, holding me, and I felt safe as ever.

"Hey Miles," he said low, "There's the moon, make a wish."

"You make wishes on stars, Nick, not moons," I replied sarcastically.

"No," he argued back in a sentimental tone, "I've learned that you should wish on the moon because it's always there. Stars sometimes disappear each night, some show up and others don't. But the moon… it's _always_ there."

"Wow," I sighed and stared at the white crescent moon with deeper understanding, "That's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you.."

"Nick," I sat up and crossed my legs to face him directly with a stern look on my face. I needed to solve this right now, before we started wishing on moons and calling each other beautiful. I needed to know what we were and so I asked just that, "What are we?"

He sighed and avoided my eyes for a moment, but I could feel his courage building within him as I braced myself to hear the things that I thought he'd never say. "Well I obviously came here for a reason so.. here it goes. Since the beginning of this year, and especially these past few weeks, I felt like all the feelings I had towards you were becoming real again and I didn't know how to handle it. Writing _our_ song was amazing and then when we were in Dallas, it just hit me. That I… I've fallen in love with you again, Miles. When I look back on how stupid we were I can say that those are just lessons learned, but this is now and it is _real_. I couldn't stand knowing that I wasn't able to tell you this and I wouldn't dare do it over a webchat so that's why I'm here. But I just wanted to be with you, really."

I honestly couldn't comprehend what my brain was telling me to say and what words were going to come from my lips, and none came. He took my breath away, hearing him confess everything that I always wanted him to but never believing he had the whole heart to do it. How this entire moment just blended in with the rest of the world mesmerized me, and how the sky suddenly cracked and rain pattered down as if on-cue.

"Nick Jonas," I laughed unbelievably with the sound of thunder behind me, "I need you to be my boyfriend."

I reached for him, cautiously at first, but when his own fingertips reached for my face to pull me in I knew that these desires and feelings were mutual. The feeling of his lips on mine was a breath of fresh air, a return to a place where I felt at home. He smiled into the kiss which made me giggle, always a step up from his subtle emotions. I wished the world could see us but at the same time, I knew that tomorrow's interviews would still bring the same answer.

We "reconnected."

But that's okay. Because maybe when we say that now, we know that in the back of our heads it means a whole more. Now _everything_ is connected- our hearts, our lips, our minds, our bodies. Nick gave me back the trust in everything, in this world, and in heartbreak. And that night, the storm ended with a silent drip of rain from the rooftops and torn down trees just to remind everyone of the damage. But there's always a way to clean it up.

The next morning I awoke to an empty space beside me, but a heart filled with love. I looked beside me to find my script to assess today's work but instead I found a brown paper bag with a note on top. I smiled widely and realized that I could always count on Nick, through the good and the bad, to clean up after the storm and to make everything feel _right_.

_My Miley,  
Work hard today. Believe. Know that I love you._

_I will see you soon,  
Prince Charming._

_

* * *

_**Please review!  
Also a lot of you have been checking out my older stories and reviewing/favoriting, plus a ton of Favorite Author's and that is beyond cool, so thank you!  
Please VOTE for me and my stories in the NJK Awards (link in my profile)  
I can't believe I'm up for Hall of Fame!**

**Love always.  
**


End file.
